Fortune Night
Fortune Night is the third stage & the fourth overall stage in Freedom Planet. The first section takes place in Shang Mu's commercial district, while the second takes place in Mayor Zao's shopping mall. Background After escaping the collapsing cave, Lilac and Carol meet Milla, who had been following them, wanting to meet a Dragon. Meanwhile, General Gong informs the Royal Magister that Mayor Zao has stolen the Kingdom Stone. Back at the Treehouse, the girls learn of Torque's true identity as a Chaser, and they immediately volunteer in helping him stop Lord Brevon, who convinces a brainwashed Prince Dail to wage war on Shang Mu. The next morning, Gong calls Lilac via telephone, and asks for her help in recovering the Kingdom Stone in Shang Mu. Upon arriving via biplane, the group runs into Spade, who already delivered the Stone to Zao. Suddenly, they are ambushed by an enemy ship, which they then pursue into the city's Commercial District. Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Coil * Trafficle * Bull Beamo * Flare Cannon * Super Turretus * Roller * Ghetto Blaster * Balloon * Duster Previous Stage: Relic Maze Next Stage: Sky Battalion Achievements *'Disco Fever:' Bust some dance moves in Fortune Night. *'Secret Melody:' Play the Secret Melody on a piano. *'CPU Finish:' Let one of your Teammates finish off Robopanther. *'Card Collector (Fortune Night):' Collect all 10 Cards in Fortune Night. *'Fortune Night Speedrunner:' Clear Fortune Night in 8 Minutes. Trivia * When standing near the disco balls in the second half of the level, the player character will dance, earning the Disco Fever Acheivement. * There are restrooms scattered throughout the second half of the level. When any of the playable characters press up in front of the door, they will enter, allowing them to hide from enemies. If they enter the men's restroom, an annoyed voice will yell "Hey!" and they'll be kicked out of the room. This can be done vice versa with Torque causing a woman scream when entering to ladies room. * One of the posters in the level reads "YOU can do it | Vote for proposal 32" and features Zao's face. * A poster seen in Fortune Night shows a cameo image of Neige the Cat (labelled as "雪猫" or "Snow Cat"), a character of R-no71, who did character art for Freedom Planet. * There's chairs where character can sit by pressing down near them. When sitting as Torque, he falls asleep. * There's a glitch in the section with a platform rising when standing on it: When going underneath it to the right side, the piece of the platform starts to live it's own life by rising up and down fast while rest of the platform is still. It can be also done for individual platforms. *Another glitch is found right at the entrance of the Zao's Mall. Carol can drive against the entrance, but she can also cling on the part where the mall ends. She can wall jump to the offscreen on the mentioned section. *When facing Robopanther as Torque besides Milla being in the front seat of airplane, no one is controlling it. *It is unknown whether the dragon platforms in the first section of the level are real dragons, or animatronics created by Zao. Category:Levels